Zutara Week Mythology
by shinyuy
Summary: Zutara Week Challenge- Mythology. A mother tells her son a bed time story, about a Little Dragon Prince and his adventures in the world of Men.
1. Chapter 1 The Little Dragon Prince

Zutara Week 05

By Lil Black Bird

Aka Shin Yuy

5- Mythology

Part One: The Little Dragon Prince

"Once upon a time there was a little Dragon Prince. His scales burned red like hot coals, his mane black as night and his claws and wings were bright like copper. He was clumsy, foul tempered, and was looked on as the 'bad egg' of the family. He was smaller than many other Dragons, and his heart was not as vicious as the rest of his kin. For this was before the time Man and Dragons got along.

His Father, the King of Dragons, wanted to wage war against Man and put them in their place beneath Dragons for all time. The Dragons had many allies and one of the Dragon Generals, The General of the East, suggested sacrificing some of them for the sake of bringing down the walls of the great human cities. The Little Dragon Prince told him it was wrong. That they should not sacrifice creatures who put such trust in the Dragons for the sake of a small victory in a war that shouldn't be happening.

The Dragon General of the East challenged the Little Dragon Prince to a fight and the Prince accepted. But when he flew into the arena, its walls filled with the most important Dragons in the land, his heart sunk. Before him in all his terrible glory was his father, the King of Dragons. The Little Dragon Prince coiled up and bowed low, begging for forgiveness and informing his Father he would not fight him.

'You insulted my General in my House. You insulted the divine war, which I have begun. Thus you insult me and all your kind!' the King of Dragons bellowed. 'For your insolence you shall be punished.' With a great claw, he wounded his own son, leaving a terrible and horrid wound on one side of the Little Dragon Prince's face. Then with a great wind he summoned his Lightning, and struck his son with it. The King of Dragons used the Lightning to take the shape of the Dragon away from his son, turning him into a Boy. 'Forever you will be marked the worst of all Dragons. For your love of Man you shall be one until something eats you or you die of old age. You are banished from our kingdom and are no longer my son.'

'Father please forgive me… give me a chance to redeem myself.' The boy begged, falling to his knees and crying. There was nothing more the Prince had wanted than the love of his father.

'If you can capture the Kirin and bring it to me to devour and become the most powerful creature under Heaven, you may return again as my Son and not a lowly human.'

The Little Dragon Prince swore on what was left of his honor that he would do as his King wished and set off before his wounds were healed or he had learned to walk the way men do.

'My Prince wait!' the Little Prince turned to see the Dragon General of the West flying towards him. 'My Prince please do not do such a foolish thing.'

'My … My King gave me an order and I must obey.' He replied, his heart hardening so he would not feel the pain of rejection.

'Then permit me to go with you, My Prince. You know little of the world of Man and I can show you its ways. Please let me help you.'

The Little Prince's heart was not hard enough to ignore the pleas of the Great General and he agreed. The General used his great claws to cut his tail off, for a Dragon with no tail was not a dragon, and could choose a shape until it grew back. The Great Dragon General of the West became Human.

'Do not call me General my Prince when we are on the road and among Men. Mankind holds family very high in regards. You are my Nephew, and I your Uncle.'

'As you wish… Uncle.' The Prince replied, finding the word pleasant to the tongue 'I guess we need names too.'

'Then I will be… your Uncle Mooshie!' Uncle replied. 'And you will be Lee. It is a common name for Men.'

'Then you are Uncle Mooshie… and I am your Nephew Lee.' The Prince… now Lee, nodded.

'The tomorrow, my Nephew, we leave for the world of Men.' Mooshie patted the boy's short black hair and laid down on the earth. 'Sleep now for it will be a long journey."

* * *

"What happened next mom?"

"Didn't you hear Uncle Mooshie?" the woman laughed and tucked the covers up higher on her son. "It is time for all good dragon boys to sleep. I'll tell you more tomorrow."

"Awww…" the boy pouted, cerulean eyes starting to tear up.

"Pout any further and I'll pull your lip right over your head." She teased, tugging at it. Her son pulled the covers above his head to guard himself. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well my son."

"G'night mommy.' He yawned and curled up beneath the covers, dreams of being a dragon dancing in his mind.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 The Tiger King

Zutara Week 05

By Lil Black Bird

Aka Shin Yuy

5- Mythology

Part Two: The Tiger King

* * *

"Ok Mom tell me more about Lee and Mooshie!" the little boy begged, bouncing on his bed in his sleeping robes.

Across the room, his father flinched but the boy didn't notice at all.

"Settle down and I will." She chided, pulling the covers back and the boy climbed in. His father crossed the room, robes of crimson and gold flowing about him He kissed his son on the fore head.

"Sleep well." He said, giving his wife a kiss too (accompanied with an 'Eeeew' from their son). He whispered something in her ear before he left but the little boy missed it, too grossed out from all the mushy stuff.

"Ok now where was I?" she pondered. "Ah yes… they were about to leave the Dragon Realm and enter the world…"

* * *

Together, with the help of what few Beasts would aid them, they prepared for their trip. The Spiders spun silks to create robes and clothing for Mooshie and Lee so they would not be bare. The Trolls and Goblins created for them a boat for which to travel on so they would not drown on the sea. The Tiger gave up its fangs to the Prince and in his hands, they became swords. The Owls granted them the tongue of Man, so they could speak and understand their words. The last gift came from the lowly Turtle. From the depths of his pond, he produced gems, pearls, and gold. None of the other beasts knew he had such a horde but knew better than to challenge a Turtle.

'Take these to pay for things you need. Man values them and will give you what you may need in exchange.' Turtle explained before giving one last thing to Lee. It was a beautiful piece of Jade, white as the clouds, carved in the shape of a Lotus Blossom. 'This was a gift from the Dragons to the Turtles long ago before arrogance claimed their minds. On your journey Prince Lee you will find someone worthy of this gift. Until then hide it. Man will see this Lotus and know it has many secrets, for it is enchanted. It should only go to the person your heart says is true.'

'I will' Lee said, taking the gift and tucking it beneath his robes, on a strap of silk about his neck. 'Thank you all for your kindness.' He bowed and together he and Mooshie set out into the World of Men.

First, they traveled to the Far West, to the place Kirin was last seen. They reached the mists at the Edge of the World and landed their boat on the shore of an island. They walked for many hours, hunting for signs of the Kirin. Mooshie worried for Lee. His wounds were still fresh and in his mind, he was still a Dragon, not a Boy. The Pride of Dragons was legendary and dangerous.

One night, they sat together at the edge of the forest and ate a meal of deer Lee had caught. Despite being Men now, they were still Dragons at heart, and Fire still came to their call when they needed it. The smell of the deer and presence of fire did not go unnoticed. A Tiger saw the men and their fire and ran into the woods as fast as his paws could take him. He had seen the weapons used to kill the deer, Tiger's Fangs, and knew that these Men were dangerous. He ran to the top of the lonely mountain on the Island and into the cave.

'My Lord!' he cried 'My Lord Men have come to your lands! They bring Fire! They kill your pray! They weald the fangs of our people!'

From the depths of the cave, a gigantic White Tiger came forth. His paws were as big as Men were tall. His claws could rip Dragons to shreds. His fangs were so big they hung out of his maw and down the sides. 'Lord Saber will not tolerate such insolence. I will kill them myself!' and with a great leap he bounded down from the mountain and through the forest.

'Beware' called the birds. 'Beware the King of Tigers comes for you!' they cried to the men on the beach. However, being men now they could not hear the words of the Birds.

When the Tiger King burst onto the beach, his roar shook the sands. Mooshie and Lee got to their feet and prepared to defend themselves. The Tiger King circled them, his huge fangs hungry for human blood. He attacked Mooshie first, but was surprised at how agile the old man was. When he struck at the boy, he was surprised at how strong he was. The Tiger King managed to strike the boy, backhanding him with his paw into a tree.

Mooshie took a deep, deep breath and let it out. Great torrents of flame blocked the Tiger King from killing his prey and caused him to stop.

'Since when did Men breathe fire?' he demanded.

'Since we are not Men but Dragons.' Lee replied, getting back to his feet. When the Tiger King looked back to the old man he too nodded.

'We are on a quest and must be disguised.' Mooshie explained. 'We seek Kirin and thought we could find him here. We did not know this was your land and apologize for what ever we have done to anger you.'

'The whelp has Tiger's Fangs as weapons.' The King exclaimed. 'No tiger would give them up willingly.'

'But one did.' Lee said, showing the King his weapons. 'I did not take them from his maw. He was old and had seen many fights. He wished me to take his weapons so they might continue to spill blood in an honest fight.'

The Tiger King considered this. But the blades were perfect, and it did not look like they were taken in anger. 'If what you say is true than it is I who must apologize.' He bowed to the two of them. 'If you seek the Kirin I would suggest go South to the snows. Kirin was here months ago and he said that is where he goes.'

'I'll get the boat ready.' Lee said and he went to go start to do what he said.

'Forgive my Nephew, King Saber. He is having a rough time and is a bit rash.'

'He is a son of Fire, his fury burns hot.' The King replied. He reached back and took from his tail a stripe that was as black as the darkest parts of the forest. 'Give him my mark. He will walk as quietly as any Tiger through the world of Men and they will not know what he even if he uses fire.'

Mooshie took the gift, bowing. 'I thank you Great King.'

'Do not make the Kirin your Prey.' He cautioned. 'For you will never find it if you hunt it like a beast.' And with a leap he was away again into the forest.

* * *

The Lady stopped her story, seeing her son had fallen asleep. She smiled sweetly and kissed him on his cheek, stroking his dark brown hair.

"Lee and Mooshie huh?" she turned to see her husband leaning in the door, his robes of state gone.

"Well I needed names and those just happened to come to mind." She smiled and stood after making sure her son was tucked in. "Do you have a problem with them?"

"No." He said, hugging her close. "They are good names."

"You still haven't told me _your _story about a boy named Lee."

"Why should I when you haven't finished yours." And with a wink he was off down the hall with his wife hot on his heels.

The boy opened his eyes, disturbed by the laughter. He wondered why he never heard his father's steps when he didn't want them to be herd. He wondered if he stole the stripes off of a tiger.

* * *

TBC… this is getting longer than I expected it to…


End file.
